Revenge
by Odysseus42
Summary: When Harvey is kidnapped by a man in a mask, he doesn't know if he'll make it. But it's not just a random attack. His captor wants something. He wants to see Harvey suffer and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Lots of Harvey whump and hurt/comfort ( and Darvey ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Suits fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it! Should be about 3-5 chapters once I have finished.**

 **I hope to do some more Suits fics in the future so keep tuned in, and if you have any prompts (especially Harvey whump or Donna), please PM me (I'd also like to do something involving Benjamin because I think he has good potential as a character ;) !**

 **I would really appreciate reviews and faves! :)**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

Harvey could not believe what Louis had done. How could he manage to be so stupid all the time? How was it even possible? To make his day even worse, Ray's mother had gone to hospital after having a bad fall, so he was visiting her. And Mike and Rachel had fallen out again, leaving the associate distracted and unfocused on his work. To top it all off, Donna was annoyed with him because of how he was dealing with Louis. Harvey really hated it when Donna was annoyed with him.

It was 10:30 and Harvey was heading back to his apartment in a taxi. The journey wasn't long, but Harvey had to stop himself for drifting off to sleep. He had had a long day, and although it wasn't that late, he was absolutely shattered.

As soon as he got out of the vehicle, and had paid the driver, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Harvey Specter?" Harvey spun around to find a tall man wearing a black trench coat and hat. He couldn't see his face, even though the street lights lit up the pavement pretty well. "Yes," Harvey replied, approaching the man. "What do-" Harvey didn't get to finish his sentence however, because the man drew back his fist with lightning speed and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

The first thing Harvey noticed when he woke up was how much his head was hurting. It felt like he had been trampled by elephants. The second thing he noticed was worse than that however: he was kneeling on the ground, his wrists tied together by rope above him, stretching out his arms. He slowly opened his eyes, but there was no difference in what he saw. It was pitch black. His jacket had been taken off, but he still had his other clothes on, apart from his shoes. His feet were numb from the cold, and so were his hands. His whole body was shivering. _Don't panic._ Harvey told himself, trying to stay calm. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes again for a few seconds. His throat was dry and sore and his head was killing him. A thousand questions sprang into his head. What was going on? Had he been kidnapped? What did they want with him? Were Mike and Donna alright? What time was it? How long had he been here? _Stop,_ he told himself. _All this will achieve is worrying yourself._

He took deep breaths again, trying to ignore how hard and quickly his heart was pounding. Then he heard a noise. The creaking sound of a door opening. There was a click and the dim lights on the stone ceiling turned on, making a quiet buzzing noise. Harvey was in a small, empty basement room with no windows. There was a corridor to the left of him which twisted round. Suddenly a shadow was cast on the floor in the corridor, and the noise of footsteps echoed around the room.

"Ah, Mr Specter, I see you have finally woke up," Harvey twisted his head to see the source of the voice. There was a tall man wearing a black mask and a navy blue suit standing in the entrance. His voice was soft but threatening and he had a weak British accent. Actually, it sounded more like an American trying to put on an accent. However, that thought didn't occur to Harvey until later on, because right then, he was more focused on the black duffel bag the man was carrying on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Harvey asked slowly, trying to sound calm.

"No questions yet, Mr Specter," The man replied, laying down his bag and unzipping it. "But let's just say… I'm someone who doesn't like you all that much,"

Harvey tried to calm his breathing down and slow his heart beat, but he couldn't. "What do you want? Because whatever it is, I'm not giving it to you,"

"Ah, Harvey, Harvey, Harvey… I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The man said softly, taking something out of the bag. A baseball bat. Harvey's blood went cold. The man approached him with the bat. Harvey's breathing was shallow and quick. The man came up to Harvey, face to face with him. "Because what I want, Mr Specter," He said slowly, taking his time, "Is revenge,"

 **Really hoped you enjoyed the story!** **Feel free to leave reviews (and prompts, requests, criticism and advice!)**

 **Thanks again and see you next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Suits fans! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Revenge! :)**

 **Don't worry, things will get better for Harvey!**

The man stood up and turned around, his back to Harvey. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Harvey,"

He spun around and hit Harvey's shoulder with the baseball bat. Harvey struggled not to cry out. He wouldn't give his captor the satisfaction.

"Oh, I nearly forgot… Recognise this?" The man asked, waving the baseball bat around.

Harvey stared at it, quickly recognising it as his own; the one he kept in his office. "You son of a bitch. How'd you get that?" He growled, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

"Ah, you will find out soon enough… Or maybe you won't. I haven't decided yet," The man replied, drawing the bat back slowly. The second blow came down harder, on the same shoulder, with a crack. Harvey shouted out as pain spread down his arm. Then he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and cried out, doubling over as much as his bonds would let him. Another blow came down on his shoulder. Soon it was numb and he could feel the socket had been pushed out of place.

"Stop! Please!" Harvey shouted, his throat raw, but the man ignored him.

The beating went on for what seemed like hours, until red and blue bruises covered his torso, underneath his shirt. Harvey's head rested on his chest; he didn't have the strength to hold it up, and tears brimmed in his eyes. He coughed, his ribs aching. He heard the man put the bat back in the bag, and exit the room without a word.

Harvey's whole body burned with pain. He wished he could sleep, but the pain kept him awake. Every time he tried to move an inch, his shoulder sent waves of pain all up his arm and it hurt so much he felt like he was going to throw up. Every time he tried to breathe, his dry throat protested and every time he tried to cough, his ribs hurt like hell.

But there was hope. Surely if the man was going to kill him then he would have no reason to wear a mask, right? But then, what was he planning on doing? Harvey had a horrible feeling that when the man came back, he would actually wish he _was_ dead. Harvey's eyelids were feeling heavy and soon he had trouble just opening his eyes. But every time he tried to go to sleep, the pain woke him up. He wondered how long he had been there for. Hours? Days? Weeks even? He had his watch on but there was no way he could look at it. He would just have to wait until the man came back. But would he come back at all? Maybe he would just wait for Harvey to die of dehydration. Or maybe he would come back and torture Harvey even more. The latter was more likely. After all, the man was after revenge. But revenge for what? Was the man one of the many people Harvey had put away over the years? The man must be a psychopath. Maybe a murderer? But then how would he not be in prison right now? Harvey thought of Mike and Donna, two of his closest friends. Would they notice he was missing? Or would they just think he was at home? He did have a habit of disappearing from time to time after all. And New York is a big place. How would they find him? He might not even be in New York for all he knew.

Harvey could feel the seconds ticking by like they were hours. He had tried counting down from 1000 and got all the way to 0 but he still couldn't sleep. Now, after what seemed like days, but must have only been a few hours, Harvey had started counting what he thought were seconds. He had got to 10 minutes and 25 seconds when he heard the door creaking open again. His heart began beating hard and his breathing quickened. "I'm ba-ack!" The man shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Listen," Harvey managed to mumble when the man had put the bag down in the corner. "Will you just tell me what I've done?" Just that small sentence sent Harvey into a fit of coughing, hurting his ribs even more. He screwed his face up in pain. The man came towards him, and bent down, the black mask still covering his face. "Well of course, you can't see my face. Nearly forgot that! You don't know who I am," He replied softly. "Let's just say… You made my life a misery for a long time. You took me away from my friends and the woman I loved," The man carried on, his voice rising in volume until he was shouting. "You ruined MY LIFE,"

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry," Harvey said, trying to sound heartfelt. He had never been good with apologies.

"No. You're not. But you will be once I'm done with you," The man replied venomously, turning around and walking to the bag. He pulled something out and held it up saying, "Know what this is?" Harvey felt his throat go even dryer as he realised that it was a cattle prod. He nodded his head. The man approached Harvey and lunged the cattle prod at his chest. Harvey cried out in pain as he felt an unfamiliar burning sensation spread through his torso. The man struck again with the cattle prod and Harvey's screams grew in volume and soon morphed into a fit of coughing. It only took one more hit for Harvey to black out.

When Harvey opened his eyes, the light was so bright that he had to shut them immediately. The light. Sunlight. Then Harvey realised that his hands weren't tied. He was lying down on cold, hard, damp ground. He forced himself to open his eyes so he could see where he was. The first thing he saw was the brick wall of a tall building. Two tall buildings in fact. He was in an alley way. He could even hear the sounds of traffic and distant shouting.

 _This must be a dream,_ Harvey thought, trying not to let himself get too excited. _It can't be real._ But it did seem so real. If it was a dream, the pain would surely be gone, but it was definitely there. He didn't know what was worse, his shoulder, his ribs and chest, or his head.

He suddenly realised that he was holding something in his left hand. A scrunched up piece of paper. Trying not to move his shoulder too much, he unfolded the paper, to read in a typed font:

 _"This isn't over. I'm coming for you. And your 'friends'. I'll be watching you. MD"_

The note sent a chill down his spine. _It's not over._ Maybe his kidnapping was just the start of it all. Suddenly, Harvey felt sick to the stomach. "And your 'friends'." Donna. Mike. Jessica. Who knows who else? And what about his family. Would they be safe while this psychopath was still out there? And what about the initials at the end. MD. Maybe if Harvey looked through his old cases, he would be able to work out who it was from that. So why would MD have signed off with his initials? Did he want to be caught? Or was he up to something really clever?

Then Harvey came to the biggest question of all. Why did the man let him go? If he wanted to kill him, he could have done it easily. No. He must have in mind something worse than that. Something much worse.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I will probably post the next chapter within the next few days, so stay tuned.**

 **Again, reviews and faves would be most appreciated! Also, if anyone has any prompts or requests they would like to see written, feel free to PM me with them!**

 **Odysseus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I will post the next one very soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it!**

Onlookers would see a hunched over man favouring his left side, in an extremely dishevelled but evidently expensive suit walking slowly down the alleyway, his right arm hanging limply at his side. Not that there were any onlookers; the alley was completely empty. The only signs of life at all were the sounds of traffic and muffled shouting. Harvey headed down the alleyway, stepping over puddles of dirty water and grimy old bottles. Every step he took sent a lightning bolt of pain hurtling down his shoulder and arm, and he had to stop from time to time to have a rest. He needed to get out of here and back to his apartment. MD had taken his phone and his money, but Harvey found $10 in his trouser pocket. Just enough to get him home. MD must have put it there. Why was he helping him? What was he planning? Harvey tried not to think about what had happened, and instead focused on what he was going to do. He had checked the time on his watch, to discover that it was 10:30 in the morning. The date was only a day after when he was last at work, which meant he had only been kidnapped for the night. Nobody would have even noticed he was missing.

When Harvey had taken the lift up to his apartment, and walked along the short corridor, he reached under the door for the spare key which was sellotaped to the bottom. He was relieved to be home, but also scared at what might have happened to the people he cared about during the hours he was knocked out. The first thing he needed was water. He stumbled over to the sink and, leaning against the worktop, poured himself a glass. Then another. And another. And another. He wanted to call someone, but he was so tired. He would just have a quick nap on the sofa. Just a quick one, then he would call Donna and Mike to make sure everyone was okay. He sat down on the sofa, then realised he hadn't actually seen how bad his injuries were. Maybe they weren't that serious and he could go to work later today. He didn't want to miss anything. He unbuttoned his grimy shirt and couldn't help but let out a gasp at what he saw. His whole torso was covered in red, blue and black bruises and bright red burns. He took a deep breath, then pulled his sleeve off his shoulder, to expose a horrible bruise. He immediately looked away and inhaled a shaky breath. The bone was sticking out, clearly dislocated or broken and the whole area was a colourful mixture of red, blue and green.

Harvey lay down on the sofa, trying not to think about what a bad state he was in, and immediately fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey Specter walked into Pearson Hardman feeling much better. The doctors had patched him up pretty well, and he could hardly feel any pain at all. He was actually feeling pretty happy as he made his way through the corridor, which was unusually deserted. He reached his office, then realised that Donna wasn't at her desk. Strange. Maybe she was making copies or something. Harvey made his way into his office and looked round at Donna's desk again, puzzled.

Then he saw a terrible sight. Donna _was_ at her desk after all. She was lying on the ground, face up with two bullets visible in her forehead and a thin line of blood creeping down the side of her face. Harvey sunk to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. This was his fault. He had made this happen. He cried for help, hoping someone would come. Mike rushed around the corner. "Harvey! What is it?" He shouted, an anxious expression on his face. Then suddenly Harvey heard a loud gunshot, and the anxious expression turned into one of surprise. Blood started oozing out of Mike's mouth as he sunk to the ground. A man in a black mask walked around the corner, holding gun in his hand. "Mike!" Harvey shouted, unable to do anything. "Donna! No! Please!". Harvey wanted to get up and do something, anything, but his knees were frozen and he couldn't move an inch. He stared at Mike's corpse, shouting his name.

Then Harvey heard a voice. "Harvey," It was Donna's, but it sounded weak and shaky. He turned around to see a pale, ghostly Donna standing in front of him, her hair white and thin. "How could you do this? This is your fault, Harvey. We are dead because of you!" Then she started to fade away.

"No. No, no, no! Donna! Mike!" Tears were cascading down Harvey's face as he knelt on the floor sobbing. "Donna!"

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would appreciate reviews and faves.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Was planning on posting it earlier but I had some internet problems.**

"Harvey? Are you in there?" Asked Donna. She knocked at Harvey's door again, but there was no answer. She could hear noises from inside though, quiet voices that sounded anguished. Donna reached under the door for the spare key. Harvey had thought he was clever, putting it there, where nobody would expect, but he had forgotten that Donna was the one who had given him the idea, all those years ago. The thought made Donna smile slightly. She pushed the key into lock, only to find that it wasn't locked at all. Harvey must be in there. Donna pushed the door open and walked into the room. It was empty. Then she caught sight of the back of Harvey's head peeking above the sofa. "Harvey! It's 12:30. What are you doing here?" Maybe he was ill. But why couldn't he just phone up and tell them? She had been worrying about him all morning.

As she approached him, she realised that he was asleep. She could hear him talking in his sleep. "Donna," He mumbled. Donna stopped in her tracks. Was he having a dream about her? Then she made her way to the front of the sofa. She took one look at him and gasped. His face was swollen and bruised, but the rest of him was worse. She felt a lump rising in her throat. What had happened? She had never seen him like this before.

"Harvey," She whispered softly, crouching down. She put a hand on his shoulder – the one that didn't look like it had been hit by a car – and gently shook it. Harvey's eyes opened suddenly. He was shaking and breathing heavily. Donna realised that his eyes were brimming with tears. She felt like crying herself, just seeing Harvey like this. "Harvey, what happened?" She asked. "Actually, you can tell me later. Right now, we are going to the emergency room," Harvey looked at her with surprise and relief. "Donna, you're okay," He gasped, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. His words were slurred and it was hard to understand what he was saying. He coughed, his throat dry. He managed to mumble, "Water,". Donna immediately rushed over to the kitchen, poured him a glass of water and hurried back to him. She held it up to his lips, which were shaking, along with the rest of his body, and he sipped the water slowly. "Harvey, we need to get you to the hospital quickly, okay? Don't worry. You are going to be fine. It's over now," She told him. He looked into her eyes with an expression she had never seen on him before. Fear. But there was something else there as well. What was it? It was the expression of a cornered animal. Vulnerability. Fear and vulnerability. Harvey looked like he could break down sobbing at any moment.

Harvey didn't have the energy to pretend he was alright. He just wanted to go to sleep without having nightmares. He wanted rest and peace. But he was so worried about what was going to happen. The man had gotten to his head badly. He felt like just breaking down and crying. He didn't want to look weak and vulnerable in front of Donna, but at the same time, he knew he needed help.

Donna helped Harvey to sit up and carefully buttoned up his shirt with shaking hands. Harvey tried to say something, but Donna shushed him. "Don't speak, Harvey,"

Donna helped him walk out of the room, then locked up and put the key back in its hiding place. "So that's how you always get in here," Harvey muttered. Donna gave a weak smile. She was trying to make Harvey feel better, which was quite hard, seeing as she actually felt like crying herself. Every time Harvey tried to speak, she felt a lump rising in her throat and tears brimming in her eyes. She tried to push away her own feelings and focus on getting Harvey to the hospital. "C'mon, Harvey. Let's go," They slowly made their way down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Donna. I came as soon as I got your voicemail," Mike said, out of breath. He took a seat next to the secretary in the hospital corridor, and immediately started to fidget with his hands. "Is he okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"The doctor is seeing him now. Before you ask, I don't know what happened." Donna told Mike, her brows furrowing. She felt that familiar lump rising in her throat again as she said: "It looked pretty bad to me though,"

Mike nodded, staring straight ahead. He sighed. "I wish we could talk to him,"

"I know, Mike. I know,"

A doctor walked out of Harvey's room, clipboard in hand. Donna and Mike both stood up in unison. "Well, it looks like he will pull through just fine. However, his right proximal humerus is fractured pretty badly, er, that's the shoulder to you," The doctor says mechanically, as if reeling off a shopping list from memory. "Two of his ribs are also broken and he has several burns and bruises on his chest. His face should heal up soon, although there is a cut just under his eye from where, it looks like, he was punched pretty hard and the skin was torn open. He also has sores on his wrists from what looks like a rope. He will need to stay here for about a week. He says he won't talk to anyone about what happened, including the police, apart from you two. You will be able to see him in about an hour, after he has had a rest," Donna and Mike both nodded and the doctor started to walk away. "Oh, wait," The doctor turned back round and walked up to them again. "I forgot; Mr Specter also asked that if a man named… uh, what was it… ah, yes, Mike. If a man called Mike shows up looking for him, we should not let him anywhere near you or him," The doctor cocked his head, as if he was curious about the whole matter. "Do you know who he's talking about?"

A confused expression appeared on both Mike and Donna's faces. Why wouldn't he want Mike to see him? Donna looked at Mike. "Are you sure?" She asked the doctor.

"Yup," He replied, leafing through the paper on his clipboard. "It says here… Mike Denton,"

Donna and Mike both looked at each other in confusion. Who the hell was Mike Denton?

 **And the plot thickens... Who do you guys think Mike Denton is? Leave a review if you think you have a good guess... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Again, I would be grateful for reviews. :)**

 **Thanks!**

Mike and Donna had spent 45 minutes in the café down the road having lunch and drinking coffee. Now, they were waiting outside Harvey's hospital room to find out who the mysterious Mike Denton was, and what had happened to Harvey last night. They had discussed their various ideas, but none of them had really made sense. Did Denton do that to Harvey? If so, what did he want? Why did he do it?

A thousand questions were whizzing around in both the associate's and the secretary's head. All Donna wanted was to see Harvey. She hadn't realised exactly how much she cared about him until now. Nearly losing him had brought home just how much he meant to her. Of course, she had known she cared about him, but as a friend. After all, she had been working with him for over 10 years. But this felt like something more than friendship. Like he was her brother or even… Donna didn't want to think about what she was feeling any more. Those thoughts scared her.

She thought back to when she had found Harvey on his sofa and he said her name. What exactly was he dreaming about? She sighed. A doctor had been in Harvey's room for the last 10 minutes and soon they would be able to see him. They would get all the answers they wanted there. Suddenly the door of Harvey's room opened and a different doctor walked out. "Ok, you can see him now," Said the doctor in a bored tone. Mike and Donna stood up hurriedly and walked over to the door.

As soon as they entered the room, a weak voice said, "Finally decided to show up, have we?"

"Actually, Harvey, we have been waiting for you to wake up from your lie in," Donna replied jokingly. Then she became more serious, asking, "How are you feeling?" She pulled up a chair and so did Mike, on either side of Harvey's bed.

"I'm fine. Really. It's not that bad," Harvey tried to say it convincingly, but at the end, he started coughing. Picking up the glass of water on the table next to him and taking a sip, he said, "I'm going to tell you exactly what happened, alright? So don't interrupt until I get to the end," His friends both nodded and he began to tell his story, starting from getting knocked out by a strange man in a mask. He left out the details, like being tied by his wrists, and it being his baseball bat. And the note. Should he tell them about the note? In the end, he decided that they had the right to know. And he was tired of keeping secrets to try and protect people. It always ended up doing the exact opposite. When he finished his story, there was silence. Just silence. Donna sat there, tears brimming in her eyes. How could she have let this happen? Maybe if she had told Harvey to go home earlier… But she knew in her heart that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except the evil man who did this to Harvey.

"He just dumped you in an alley way? He just let you go?" Mike said finally. Harvey nodded.

"I think… Maybe that was just the start. I think he might be planning something worse. Donna, can you reach in my left pants pocket please?" Usually Mike would have said something about the last word in that sentence, and how it was practically the first time Harvey had said it in his life, but he felt like this wasn't the time. Donna took the note from Harvey's folded trousers which were sitting on the side table, and read it aloud. " _"This isn't over. I'm coming for you. And your 'friends'. I'll be watching you. MD"_ There was a silence again as the gravity of this began to sink in.

Then suddenly Mike exclaimed "MD, Mike Denton! Wait, Harvey, so you know who kidnapped you? How? And who is this Mike Denton anyway? Someone you put away?"

Harvey looked down, as if suddenly fascinated by his bed sheets. He slowly exhaled. "Yeah. I worked it out on the way here. It's a long story, and I haven't told anyone before, but you have the right to know. He did say he's coming for my friends and you are the closest people I have to friends. You need to know what happened… At first I thought he must have been someone I put away as well, I mean, I _am_ a lawyer, that's what I do. So I went through all the cases I could remember in my head, but I couldn't think of an MD. So… I began thinking back earlier than that. And then it hit me…" Harvey paused, as if preparing himself for something he really didn't want to do. "You know that my mother had an affair with a man called Bobby. What you didn't know… was that Bobby had a son," Harvey started to cough, and took another sip of water. "Bobby had divorced his mother years before he started the affair with my mum, so the son took his mother's surname: Denton," Harvey's eyes were still locked on his plain bedsheets. He didn't want to have to tell them all this, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He hated how he was when he was a teenager. There was so much he didn't know and he had done so many things he regretted. "I was a different person then and… Well you know," Was all he could manage to say about that. "I didn't actually know that Bobby had a son. Let alone that he was at the same school as me," Harvey gave a grim laugh. "It's strange, thinking back to it. It all seems so stupid now… Anyway. Mike approached me in the hallway at school. I was 16 at the time, and I had only found out about my mother's affair a few months ago. I was in a difficult place. I had no idea what to do about it… Even though he was in the same year as me at school, I didn't really know Mike. He hung out with different people from me and he was only in a few of my lessons. So one day he came up to me, all casual, a mean smile on his face, and said 'Hey Harvs,' I can still remember the exact place it happened. Anyway, I said hello back, and then he dropped the bomb. 'So… Did you know my dad's banging your mum?' I looked at him like he was crazy. All I could say was 'what?'. 'you deaf or something?' he said back to me. 'My. Dad. Is. Banging. Your. Mum.' He said it slowly like I was stupid. I can remember getting so angry. I just wanted to punch him. But I knew that he was trying to wind me up. I couldn't just give him what he wanted," Harvey took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes. "I, um, waited until after school. Then I beat him up pretty badly. He was a scrawny kid and didn't put up much of a fight. And, I did it in front of all his friends. They lost all respect for him when they saw how weak and helpless he was. And then they got scared of _me_ when they saw what I did to him," Harvey fidgeted with his hands. "I felt guilty as soon as I did it, but at the same time, it felt so good. Good to get my anger out. I knew that he didn't really deserve it. He was only an immature kid trying to wind me up, but it was like I was beating Bobby up or something. The closest I could get anyway. Then I started doing other things. Name calling and… just general bullying. I bullied him," He closed his eyes again, slowly shaking his head and grimacing. "I drove all his friends away from him, and soon he was alone. Completely alone in the world, like I used to be. I had turned the tables. But I felt like my friends were only friends with me because they were scared of me... Anyway, it went on for another few years like that. I made his life a misery for years. Every time I caught mum and Bobby together I would beat him up after school, or tease him, just mock him in front of my friends. We would all laugh at him. But that's not the worst thing I did, by far… We had this prom or ball or whatever we called it then. Thinking back, it wasn't all that great, but there was so much hype surrounding it. It was the event of the year. Now, I could tell which girl Mike had a crush on. He was always staring at her and making eyes at her. So, basically… I made him look like a fool in front of her. Then _I_ asked her to the ball, in front of him as well. I didn't like her that much, but she wasn't quite pretty and…" Harvey's face went slightly red, as he realised he was getting off topic. "Long story short, he was so angry about it that he confronted me about it a few days before the prom, outside the toilets. Everyone else was in lessons, so it was just me and him. I let him push me a few times, and then I pushed him, hard. Really hard." Harvey suddenly stopped talking. He grimaced, and squeezed his eyes shut. "He fell and… He hit his head. I thought he was unconscious but… Turned out he was in a coma. He stayed like that for all of high school, and I don't know how long after, I heard from a friend that he was still in a coma when I was at Harvard. He obviously must have come out of it now. _I_ put an innocent boy in a coma, after ruining his social life and beating him up every once in a while. I _did_ ruin his life, like he said. I ruined years of it, then took years away," Harvey paused. "You must think I'm a monster. And the truth is, I was. I just needed to get my anger out, and he was my perfect target. I know it was wrong and I regret it _so much_. But that's what happened. So really, whatever he did to me, I deserved it, and more. Now you know."

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Harvey," Donna said softly. "We don't think you are a monster. Everyone does things they regret, especially at high school. Everyone has bullied someone at some point, intentionally, or unintentionally. And it wasn't your fault anyway,"

Harvey was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I should have known better though. And come to think about it, I'm still like that a bit, with Louis. I tease him and mock him and treat him like he is nothing. I still haven't learnt,"

Donna didn't know what to say to that; it was kind of true. "But Harvey, you are a good person now. Who you were when you were 16 is not relevant. You _are_ a good person. You were 16 when you did that to him. Now he is a grown man and he has done this," Donna motioned to all of Harvey, "to you,"

Harvey nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Wait," Donna said, suddenly realising something. "What if Denton wanted to kill two birds with one stone?" She looked at Harvey and Mike, who looked back with blank faces. And they were meant to be the clever Harvard educated top lawyers. "You said he wanted to get revenge on you. If I was him, I would want to do exactly what you did to him, if that makes sense. Poetic justice in a way. I would want to beat you up, take years of your life away, and take you away from your friends and the person you love," Donna's face went slightly red at the last four words. She hoped they wouldn't notice. "So he beat you up and tortured you already. What if he is monitoring the hospital or something and he knows we are here? What if he is using you being injured to find out who is closest to you, so that he can get to you through them? Does that make sense to you?"

"Let's just say you would make a good evil psychopath who wants revenge…" Mike said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. So, what do we do?" Mike looked at Harvey expectantly. "Tell the police the whole thing?"

"I'll tell them what happened last night and who I think it is, yes," Harvey replied. He was obviously embarrassed and guilty about what he had done in high school. "If I have to, I'll tell them about why he did it. Knowing motive is useful for a conviction. They should be able to track him down quickly enough,"

"Do you think he knew you would work out who he was?" Mike asked.

"Well he did put his initials on the note," Donna pointed out.

"Which means that he will be careful about not getting found," Harvey finished, pursing his lips. "So either he is going to hide, or act quickly," He paused. "Listen, if anything happens to you two, I will never be able to forgive myself," Harvey thought of the dream he had had. He couldn't let that happen. But he was in a helpless state. He could hardly walk, let alone defend his friends.

It became clear that Mike Denton had planned this all very carefully. "For once, I don't know what to do," Harvey admitted. "I really don't,"

"I don't either," Donna said. They both looked at Mike.

He thought for a moment, then said, "Well, if he knows we are here, then he will be coming for us. Unless he plans on waiting a few days, or even weeks. But it would be best to strike while Harvey is still in hospital, and before the police catch up with him," Mike paused, in deep thought. "He said he is coming for you and your friends. I would say he is probably going to go for Donna, seeing as its clear that you…" Mike cut himself off. "Uh.. Clear that you two are, um, close. Maybe he will follow her home? Or maybe me? Probably Donna though… Alright, here is the plan…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I dunno, Mike, it sounds risky," Harvey said, after Mike had finished telling them the plan.

"When have you ever been cautious about taking risks?" Mike asked.

"Not ever. But this time, its not my job or my life on the line. It's your lives," _And I care about you more than I want to admit._

Mike nodded. "I know, Harvey. But if we don't do this, then our lives will be on the line anyway. And this, way, we will be safer. He is pointing a gun at your head, and what do you do when someone points a gun at your head? You don't turn around and run away, you take it out of their hand and you point it right back. And that is a direct quote from the magnificent Harvey Reginald Specter,"

A smile tugged at Harvey's lips. The kid made a convincing argument. "Alright. Let's do it,"

"I'm up for it. It will give me a good chance to use my awesome acting skills. But will the police agree? It might be too risky for them,"

"It will save them loads of time though, if we do get the confession. I reckon we can persuade them,"

"And then he will never hurt you again, Harvey,"

 _Maybe I deserve to be hurt._ "Okay then. Let's go,"

"The game is afoot,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Revenge!**

Harvey didn't need to be in class. It was English and they were preparing for some mock exam that he knew he could easily ace. Instead, he was sitting by the basketball court propped up against the red brick school wall. His rucksack sat beside him, filled with school books and sports magazines.

"Harvey,"

Harvey heard an angry voice above him. He looked up from his baseball magazine to see Mike Denton standing in front of him.

"Mike," He replied with a smirk, looking down at his magazine again.

"Harvey. Get up," Mike said, fuming. He had skipped class for this, Harvey better not ignore him.

Harvey got up and walked over to Mike, towering over the small 17 year old. "What do you want, Denton. Because, if you hadn't noticed, I'm busy, and you are skipping class,"

"You know what I want," Mike said, breathing heavily and clenching his fists in an attempt to contain his anger. "And you're skipping class as much as I am,"

"The only difference is that you need to go to class to pass exams. I don't," Harvey shrugged, still face to face with Mike. "And I don't have any idea what you are talking about,"

Harvey turned around and started walking back to where he was sitting. "Specter!" Mike shouted, walking towards Harvey. "You humiliated me in front of _her_. Then you… Well, you know what you did,"

"In case you'd forgotten, you were the one who started all this," Harvey spat.

"You didn't have to be such a dick. What you did just then, it crossed the line. In fact, everything you have ever done to me has crossed the line,"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a dick!" Mike finally managed to pluck up the courage to confront his bully head on. He gave Harvey a shove.

Harvey took a step back and then started laughing. "You're gonna push me? C'mon then, do it harder this time. If you have it in you," He opened his arms, as if to say 'come at me'.

Mike pushed him again. Then Harvey pushed back. Harder than he meant to. Mike fell to the floor, his face to the sky. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Harvey took step towards him.

"Mike?" He gave him a gentle kick, to see if he was unconscious. Of course he was. He was hardly breathing. Harvey took a step back, breathing heavily. It was then that he noticed the small pool of blood gathering around Mike's head, and sinking into the tarmac. He took another step back, staring at what he had done. Had he killed him? No. He couldn't' have. He must be unconscious. Harvey picked up his rucksack and stuffed his magazine into it, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. He couldn't breath. His throat was dry. His heart was pounding. He turned back around to look at Mike again. Only this time, it wasn't Mike lying on the ground. It was Donna.

"Donna?" He whispered, horrified. Then suddenly he heard Mike Ross' voice from behind him and turned around. "You did this, Harvey. You."

Harvey woke up, panting. His face was covered in sweat and his throat was dry. He couldn't help thinking about his dream and what it meant. If something happened to Donna tonight, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna heard a noise. It was only quiet, but she knew what it was. Her apartment door had been opened. She checked the time. 2:40 AM. The floor board creaked. Donna tried to breath as quietly as she could, listening to the almost silent footsteps, which were getting closer and closer. Donna sat up in bed slowly, the duvet pulled around her.

"Hello?" She said, her voice shaking. "Is someone there?" There was no reply.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and a man walked in, holding a gun. It was hard to see it in the dim light, but the gun was definitely pointed at Donna. She exhaled shakily. "Please… Please don't hurt me. I haven't done anything," She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm not going to," The man said. "not yet,"

"Are- are you the guy who- who kidnapped Harvey?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, yes I am. Very clever of you to work it out. Well, not really, I suppose," The man replied. His voice sounded like he didn't really want to do what he was doing. He sounded… Unsure. But the gun was still pointed at Donna. It did make it slightly easier for her - It wasn't hard to act scared when someone was pointing a gun at you.

"You- you beat him up like that? And now you're going to k-kill me?"

"Yes. I did. And I am going to kill you," A sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Only when Harvey is here to see it though. Then," The smile widened even more. "I am going to kill him,"

A tear dripped down Donna's face. She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because he ruined my life, that's why," The man spat, his voice filled with venom. Anyway, we need to go," He took a step towards Donna's bed. Suddenly two policemen with guns stepped out from behind the double doors.

"Put the gun down," One of them said. The man looked confused and angry. His nostrils flared, and his eyes narrowed. "You set me up," He said, lowering his gun to the floor.

Donna smiled. This had been fun. "Very perceptive of you,"

Soon Mike Denton was in handcuffs and being walked down to a police car. Donna picked up her cell phone from her bedside table and called Harvey. "Donna. Are you alright?" He asked quickly, as soon as he had picked up. "Yes. It's done. It's over," Donna replied. "You don't have to worry now. And I got a confession of everything. Kidnapping, assault and attempted murder,"

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. I'm glad you're alright. Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep,"

Harvey sat back in his hospital bed. Soon things would be back to normal again. Soon he would be back at Pearson Specter. But the memories would always be there. The memories of what he had done, and the memories of what had been done to him. The memories would stay there, forever.

 **Please leave reviews and faves if you liked my first Suits fanfiction! I would really appreciate it. Also, if you have any prompts or requests feel free to IM them to me, and I will do my best.**

 **Again, thanks for reading this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more Suits fanfics :)**


End file.
